Mondo and Ishimaru- The Behind Story (dangan ronpa 1 spoilers!)
by rangandonpa
Summary: The stolen memories of mondo and ishimarus times as friends...as brothers... if they became so close in that short period of time after the sauna, how close would they be in that 2 years of stolen memory?
1. Chapter 1

A year had passed inside this school.  
Knowing the reasons to be here, we didn't particularly feel depressed or unhappy, locked in this space.  
It was... a new experience for me.

I liked it here.

Mondo looked over at Ishimaru, who was standing straight, looking around for anyone breaking rules. He always reminded him of a robot almost, programmed to catch anyone breaking rules. It's been a year and yet he hasnt changed much. Well, i havent much either. "Hey mondo! can you put this in the sports storeroom?" Leon said, throwing him a basketball. He had grown close to leon over the year and considered him one of his friends. Mondo bounced the ball as he walked down the hallway when suddenly a shout stopped him in his tracks. He looked back and was shocked to see Ishimaru pointing at him with flaring eyes. "NO BALLS IN HALLWAYS!" He roared. Blinking, mondo recalled how ishimaru made naegi stand in the hallway for 3 hours for climbing out a classroom window. "ohh shiit.." Mondo muttered. Make a run for it? But where could he go in this locked space? But then again, it might be better to face ishimaru when he's calmed down. Decided, mondo carried the ball and started running down the hall at full speed. Thundering footsteps after him told that ishimaru was giving chase. Mondo laughed at the thrill and skidded to a stop when he reached a dead end. It was a high security room with a lock on the door but it was open. He heard Ishimaru coming close. "Oh well, ill just stay here for a bit then." Looking back, he quickly walked in the room and attempted to close the door when a hand on the handle abruptly stopped the closing door. with a huffed breath, ishimaru pulled the door open at full strength and flew in the room. Crashing into the surprised mondo, he was ready to stop him from escaping any further when a _click_ sounded as the door shut. 'Automatic door locked' a computer voice sounded over their heads.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes passed. Or maybe it was hours? Tired and stressed from trying to kick the locked door down, mondo limped back with a sore foot and sat down on the floor. Swearing, he glared at the door and sighed. Ishimaru sat down on the bench, looking slightly nervous being locked in. He had shouted for other classmates loudly but they couldnt hear him. Mondo punched the wall next to him and crumbled bits of bricks came tumbling down. "Violence does not help anything" He told him, looking slightly annoyed. Mondo, already in a bad mood, growled, " Do you really think i care right now?"  
Ishimaru sighed and returned to his straight posture. Mondo glanced over at Ishimaru and said, "Why do you sit like that? Relax a bit, there's no frigging teachers here." Ishimaru hesitated, then slightly lowered his shoulders. "Super-highschool level hall moniter...hah, how'd you even earn that title?" Mondo laughed. Noticing there was no venom in his voice, Ishimaru replied, "I just did. It's just me."  
"Do you like being like that? Always tense and bossy?"  
"How about you then? Violent and loud"  
"Thats how i grew up. My surroundings were like that"  
"That also goes for me."  
Mondo paused, and said, "Do you have any proper friends?" Ishimaru fell silent, and mondo continued. "Being a hall-moniter, isnt that kinda, i dunno, dont people like dislike you for that?"  
"I dont really mind.."  
"Liar." Mondo scoffed. "You can tell so easily from that face. Even if we weren't that close, i've known you for a year mate." Ishimaru was taken aback. Did he just call him mate? Doesnt mate mean friend? Rushing thoughts ran through his head. "I-I dont have the right to be a 'mate' to you" He stammered. Surprisingly, Mondo gave a huge laugh, and slapped him in the back. "You dont need a right for that stuff. Why dont i be straight out then. I like your style of living, because its so different from mine. But in that way, itthink we are very similar. It's hard to makfriends when everyones afraid of you, you know. Just cause i fight alittle, doesnt mean im gonna kill anyone who comes close to me." Silence hung in the air. Ishimaru was shocked. He thought that, if you were strong like mondo, outgoing and doing whatever you wanted whenever, you could have whatever you wanted. Ishimaru looked at mondo. "I'm...I..."

_Bang. _The locked door burst open.


End file.
